


[Podfic of] We Won't Pass This Way Again (so kiss me with your mouth open) / written by thevinegarworks

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recorded with a Zoom H2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://thevinegarworks.livejournal.com/46276.html">We Won't Pass This Way Again (so kiss me with your mouth open)</a> by thevinegarworks<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:41:36</p><p>You know how they say you can kill someone with kindness? Well, Sam's finding out the hard way that patience and understanding can be just as lethal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] We Won't Pass This Way Again (so kiss me with your mouth open) / written by thevinegarworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Won’t Pass This Way Again (so kiss me with your mouth open)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11920) by thevinegarworks. 



> Cover Art provided by [**astrild**](http://astrild.dreamwidth.org/)

cover art by astrild

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3bu78rlmgw78d0s2wza2o5tb0upds2m0.mp3) | 38.4 MB | 00:41:36  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ke14ic735a2d9j9kgisul7cgpsqvg5oh.m4b) | 20.0 MB | 00:41:36  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/we-wont-pass-this-way-again-so-kiss-me-with-your-mouth-open).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
